Since humans invented the writing has been many ways to present the documents, letters, books or any other writing material. Typography is the technique that makes the letters and symbols most appealing and make the reading more attractive. Many books have been illustrated presenting some scenes, characters or the environment within the book using drawings, comics or photographs. The bookbinding uses a lot of techniques to make the book something attractive, colors, paper, size and cover are very important to present and make books attractive. Schools, religious groups, artists and publishers have been using different figures, paintings, films, cartoons, photographs or other images to promote reading. Presently it is needed a new way to promote the lecture by means of images and sounds more attractive and impressive, giving additional information that make more people to take an interest.
Presently in all the material used to promote books or magazines or any other text there is not participation of users which only see, reads or listen without any other participation in the creation of the material.
The Bible mentions thousands of numbers which mathematical, philosophical, historical and theological meaning is enormous for humanity but presently there is not a tool focused to find, analyze and graph the thousands of numbers mentioned in the Bible. Besides to have statistics about letters, words and other symbols it is needed a tool with graphical presentations that encourages people to read and investigate more about this book. Same happens with other books and other written texts.